Talk:The Acuna Pack/@comment-30730931-20170108220411/@comment-30730931-20170111205436
Werewolf roleplay is isolated from the rest of roleplay. *Nobody interacts with werewolf roleplay because it is nonfiction and werewolves do not associate with the real world. *We own our own server consisting of the territories and are only in systems with other werewolf packs that we can interact with. *The pack will consist of 20-40 wolves at most due to the realism of it. *The pack will be named after the Alpha. The pack name and the traditions of the pack carries on through its generations, and normally nobody challenges the Alpha. The pack will be referred to as the Alpha's name followed by the word "pack", but will always have an official name (i.e. the Acuna Pack). *Usually everybody accepts the dominant wolf as their Alpha. However, if one feels the Alpha is doing a horrible job at defending the pack, then they may break off to make their own pack instead. Others who share the same views may follow them as well. *Human roleplay is rarely ever roleplayed out since it is eccentric roleplay on the game. The closest you may get to roleplaying as a human is transmogrifying into your werewolf form. Once werewolf roleplay begins to expand will the regulations begin to expand as well. Werewolves are typically oversized wolves that are the height of a normal-sized human. *Any wolf in the pack can summon a meeting if the topic is urgent and is in need of discussion, and everyone will race to meet at the meeting place. Once the Alpha arrives, they take immediate control of the meeting and it commences. *Every werewolf has a first and a last name. This is due to us being born in our human form and are naturally given a last name. Before werewolves were recreational, they followed the human culture; which meant having a first and last name was priority. This carried on throughout the foundation of werewolf lifestyle, although we usually refer to each other by our first names. Athena's Pack Guidelines All of the rules are recommended to be followed, as they are our code of conduct. Some of these may not apply to every scenario if the Alpha says otherwise. *All of the rules above. *We do not have a specific orientation. *We do not kill members. *We are strong and active. *We work together in unity to solve our problems. *We respect our Alpha no matter the case. The Alpha's word is law. *We participate in all battles and do not give our pack a hard time when it comes to participating in roleplay. *We stay loyal to our pack and our pack ''only. ''Do not cease to double-group or else you will be kicked. *We wear our black tags profoundly and proudly. Never do we change our tag's color as we represent the pack. Once you have read through this and are looking to join the pack, add "I have read the rules and understand them." after the loyalty oath. If you forget to add this part to your joining form, you will not be accepted until you do.